Various connector arrangements exist for connecting a voltage source to a spark plug for delivering a high voltage from the voltage source to the spark plug as needed to operate an internal combustion engine. Typical connector arrangements include an ignition terminal that is attached to an ignition cable that is connected to the voltage source. The ignition terminal mates with a spark plug terminal to provide a conductive connection. The ignition terminal is typically constructed using a stamping process in which one or more pieces of metal are stamp formed. The ignition terminal can be constructed from a spring steel with corrosion resistive properties such as stainless steel. The stamped ignition terminal can be expensive and complex to manufacture especially when more than one metal piece is used to construct the ignition terminal.
Another type of connector arrangement can include a spring or coiled ignition terminal. The coiled ignition terminal is shaped as a spring and has contacting points, usually two, extending away from the coiled ignition terminal and conductively contacting an ignition cable. One end of the coiled ignition terminal can receive a spark plug terminal. The coiled ignition terminal is often made of a primarily bronze material and is a single piece that is heat treated to give it spring-like performance properties. Advantageously, the coiled ignition terminal is generally cheaper and less complex to produce than the stamped ignition terminal.
Current connector arrangements with coiled ignition terminals, however, have many drawbacks. For example, the contacting points that connect the coiled ignition terminal to the ignition cable must have ends that pierce the insulation of the ignition cable and that pass through the core wire of the ignition cable. This vital connection is controlled by a manufacturing process and/or by an assembly worker, which can lead to contacts having poor quality and performance. Furthermore, conventional coiled ignition terminals do not provide a user with a click sound or detent feel that a user normally hears and feels when attaching the connector arrangement to the spark plug terminal. Rather, these coiled ignition terminals fit over the spark plug terminal with a constant interference fit.
Therefore, it would advantageous to employ a connector arrangement having a coiled ignition terminal that can be configured to provide a clicking sound and/or detent feel when attached to a spark plug terminal. The connector arrangement can also provide an additional contact point for improving conductivity by extending the core wire of an ignition cable beyond the insulation layer of the ignition cable such that the outer surface of the core wire can conductively contact the coiled ignition terminal to ensure electrical contact potential and quality.